Recalling the Real Me
by Believe4Ever
Summary: A new girl joins Battlefront. But she needs to recall her past. Only one person with a certain god complex can help.


**This story is told in the point of view of my Original Character. I hope you read, enjoy, and review. Thank you so much!**

* * *

My eyes snapped open with a strangled gasp erupting from my lips. Where was I? What happened? . . . Why was I face-down on the pavement?

I gave a small groan and pulled myself up. I felt dizzy as I stayed crouched forward like a dog on the ground. What was I supposed to do now? Where _was _I?

"Whoa, you okay?" I heard this voice. It was a pleasant voice. It was warm. Kind. I slowly brought up my head to see an older boy, maybe sixteen or so, with bright orange hair. He was wearing a school uniform, a tan jacket and blue tie with black slacks. He wasn't bad looking, either. "Here, let me help you up."

I clutched his arm as he pulled me to my feet. My slender legs wobbled and felt like noodles under my body. I realized with a start that I was wearing a school uniform too: a tan blouse like his jacket with a string tie, and a lacey black skirt.

"Are we at school?" I slurred with a faint voice. He gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I guess we are."

"Should I be in class . . .?"

"No, no you shouldn't."

I squeezed my eyes shut. He wasn't making any sense. "But . . . school . . ."

"Look, you're pretty disoriented. More disoriented than anyone else I've met when this happened to them. Usually they'd just wake up with a start."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll take you to the Battlefront."

"The what?"

"Just relax and hold tight."

Before I could ask what he meant, I found myself being picked up and found that he was holding me, bridal style. "W-What are you doing?!" I demanded, suddenly more awake.

"At least you're more alert," he chuckled. "Don't worry; you're going to be fine."

I kept screaming at him as he carried me. I barely noticed that he was dragging me through the school, and toward the principal's office. When we finally got there, he dumped me on the couch.

"Where am I?!" I finally demanded, yelling loud with my eyes squeezed shut in frustration.

"The Principal's Office," a feminine voice answered.

I opened my eyes and found that I was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers. "Wha . . ."

"You don't know what's happened to you, do you?" Again, that feminine voice. I looked over to find a girl with magenta hair sitting at the desk by the windows. Her legs were propped up onto the desk, like she owned with the place. Her uniform was a lot different from mine, blue and white instead of black and tan.

"N-No . . . Where are we?"

"The Prin—"

"No, I get that, but, like . . . What school? What city? Country?"

The others glanced at each other. Finally, a boy with bright blue hair cleared his throat. "We're not really . . . anywhere."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"He means," the girl at the desk answered, "that we're not actually physically real."

"What does _that _mean?"

"You all are making this too complicated," a snarky voice growled. My attention turned to the one boy whose uniform was different from everyone else's. His was almost military-like, a deep blue that was almost purple, and a cap pulled low over his face. His forest green hair was cut into an adorable style that framed his face. He looked at me, his green eyes glowing with authority. "You're dead."

"Excuse me?!"

"We're all dead, in fact."

"You're insane!"

"It's true," came a whisper from the dark corner. I could barely make out a figure with long hair and its arms crossed. Female, too.

I sat up straighter. This must be the loony bin!

"Look, um, I don't know what you all think, but I-I don't think that . . ."

"I know it's hard to believe," the magenta-haired girl sighed, "but it's true. Everyone here has died in the 'real world' and we were sent here, where we cannot die, even if we're killed. We're not sure why, or how, but we were. Now we're stuck here. Of course, it's not like we want to move on. We all had such rotten pasts that we just want to beat the heck out of the person responsible."

"You mean . . .?"

"Yeah. We want to punish God for what he's done to us."

"That's crazy!"

"Maybe . . ." She got a distant look in her eyes, as if she was thinking of something that happened a long time ago. "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we want you to join the Battlefront."

"The what?"

"Battlefront. That's what this is. Just a group of kids who have died and want their revenge. In case you're still unsure, let me give you this incentive: the only way for you to survive here is to be with us."

"But you said—"

"You won't die. But you can be obliterated."

"Obliterated?"

"It's where your soul ceases to exist. In truth, you're probably just reincarnated, but we're not even so sure. All we know is that if you be a goody-two-shoes and go to your classes, or if you just don't stick with us, then you can easily be obliterated by Angel."

"Who's Angel?"

"Our only enemy. She's the one most responsible for the obliterations, being the student body president and everything. We'll point her out to you." She looked me dead in the eye. "Now are you joining, or not?"

What could I do? I didn't want to cease to exist! And I didn't even know what happened to me . . . I'd like to find that out. So I just gave a nod. The others gave small cheers. The girl gave a smile. "Good," she sighed, "now let me introduce you to everyone. I'm Yuri Nakamura, the Battlefront leader."

The one who spoke earlier, with the blue hair, said, "I'm Hinata. Nice to have you on the team." He gave me a grin and I felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks. Was this guy always like this?

The boy who had carried me here greeted me and said, "I'm Yuzuru Otonashi, nice to meet you."

My attention turned to a boy who was doing something n his computer. He wore square glasses and had a bowl-cut light orange hair. "I'm Christ," he said without looking up.

Yuri rolled her eyes. "That's Takeyama."

A boy with darker hair than Hinata and who also wore glasses, adjusted his spectacles and said, "I'm Takamatsu."

"Fujimaki," growled a boy with light black hair and beady eyes. "Stay outta my way, got it?"

"Don't mess with Yuri," another boy with purple hair warned, glaring at me. He was holding a halberd over his shoulder. "Or else you'll face the wrath of me, Noda." I gulped, sure he was bluffing.

A boy with long blonde hair and a red bandana tied over his eyes was dancing around me, snapping his fingers to an unknown beat. I noted the handcuffs hanging around his neck. "TK, _Sweet Child O'mine_!"

"Guns 'N' Roses?" I asked, confused.

"That's the band he's always quoting!" Hinata cried. "Finally, someone knows!"

Still confused, I looked over to a larger man with huge hands and spiky brown hair. His eyes were squinted and I couldn't even tell what color his eyes were. "I'm Matsushita the Fifth," he answered.

"I'm Oyama," an ordinary looking boy greeted. His hair was auburn but his eyes were a beautiful green. I gave him a smile and he answered with a nervous grin.

"That's Shiina," Yuri added, pointing at the girl in the shadows in the corner.

"I'm Yui!" announced a bubbly girl with long, bright pink hair. She had gothic trinkets in her hair and a devil's tail sticking out of her skirt. What an odd combination.

"And _I _am Ayato Naoi," the boy with the green hair proclaimed proudly. It was apparent he had waited to be the last one introduced on purpose.

"So who are you?" Yuri asked. Everyone's eyes looked at me and I felt my cheeks start to burn again. It seemed strange being the center of attention.

"U-Um . . ." I was trying to wrack my brain for my name. What was it? What _was _it? "E-Eliri . . . Misname. Eliri Misname, I think that's my name."

"Great." Yuri gave a smile. "It's great to have you on board, Eliri."

My life with the Battlefront adjusted easily. Weeks passed. I was told about everything going on in the world, and I think I understand most of it. It's still a real shock, finding out that I'm dead and everything. I constantly wonder how I died. Was it an accident? Or on purpose? Honorable or stupid? I didn't know. But I really wanted to know.

()()()

One day Yuri called me to the Student Council Room and said that Naoi could hypnotize me to bring back my memories. I pounced on the idea.

Soon enough, I was placed at a metal table, across from Naoi. I was nervous. What were my memories? What if it wasn't a bad life? What if I no longer wanted to go against God—not that I really wanted to then anyway? I didn't have a reason. But I was still really nervous.

"You ready?" the green-haired boy asked.

"Yes."

"All right."

I looked into his eyes and they started to glow red. Soon, everything turned black.

()()()

_Life at school had always been hard. Every day I practically had to drag myself out of bed. What was the point of going on? It wasn't as if anyone cared about me. My parents surely didn't. They were much too busy with work, much too busy building up our massive fortune. They wouldn't even notice if I died. But they would notice if I missed school, so I kept going. Kept going. For no reason._

_Then that's when I met Chiro. He was the sweetest boy I knew at high school. We would hang out every day. We became such close friends. I may have started to even fall for him. We'd go out for ice cream, and I'd learned to put my very life in his hands if I needed to._

_That was my mistake._

_One night, after we had gone for dinner at a local restaurant, a man jumped out from the shadows, pointing a gun at us. "Give me the fortune!" he shrieked at me. He obviously meant my family's fortune, but I had no access to that! Why would my parents trust me with such information?_

"_I can't!" I answered, tears already forming in my eyes from fear. "I can't, I'm sorry, please don't hurt us!"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_I can't!"_

_That's when he pointed his gun at Chiro. I gave a shriek and flung myself in front of him like a human shield. "Don't hurt him either!" I cried, tears falling now._

_Then I heard another gun click._

_Cold metal pressed against my back and my eyes widened. I felt like I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening._

"_Chiro . . .?" I squeaked, barely audible._

"_Just tell me and the kind man," he whispered. His voice, usually so warm and cheerful, was cold and dead like a vice. Like a murderer._

"_I don't know, Chiro, I really don't!"_

"_Eliri, you can tell me or I can shoot you; it's simple as that."_

"_You don't have to hurt me!"_

"_I do. Because you'd just go and tell the police—"_

"_I won't! Really, I don't know anything about the fortune, besides that we have it! I don't know how big it is, or how to access it, or anything! Please, Chiro, I don't know!"_

"_That's a shame, Eliri. It's a real shame."_

_That's when there was a gunshot along with more pain than ever felt; my life disappeared into the night's air._

()()()

I came back to reality—or at least, whatever this world was—and I stared wide eyed at the table. Tears had started falling back down my cheeks. That's where I died. On the streets. Without anyone who cared about me. I didn't do anything with my life. I didn't even die saving my friend, because my friend was the one who killed me!

"Eliri? Are you all right?" Yuri asked, sounding a little concerned. I guess when people regain their memories they simply don't sit utterly still with hot tears falling down their face.

"No," I breathed, pain filling my heart once more.

"Eliri—"

I stood abruptly. I could no longer stand the name. None of it. I couldn't stand anything anymore. I left quickly, not bothering to look at either of them as they called after me. Where could I go? The only part of this world was the school campus. I couldn't do anything. Just like when I died.

I found myself on the school roof before I realized what was going on. I was leaning over the railing, sobbing loudly. I didn't know what to do. I was going to have to live with this pain, now. How was I supposed to fight when I was such a mess? Angel could easily obliterate me, if she truly wanted to.

"Eliri?"

I gasped and looked back, finding Naoi standing awkwardly a couple ways away. He disgusted me. He reminded me a little bit of Chiro . . . but all of his good attributes, not his bad.

"What?" I spat with more venom than I had intended.

"Are you—"

"All right? Oh, yeah, I miraculously got better since I left that room. I'm just standing here bawling my eyes out because I feel like it!"

He looked down at the ground. "I was going to ask if you were going to keep crying like that, because you look stupid."

I felt my anger flare. "Oh, even better! Not only did I die in a horrible way, but I also look stupid trying to get my pain out! Wonderful!"

I gave the railing a good kick, feeling the pinching pain clutch my toes and I just gave a frustrated shriek.

"Eliri." He gripped my shoulders to keep me from moving. "Please, stop."

"You don't get it!" I wailed, pushing him away. "I died by having my best friend shoot me in the back—literally!" I gripped the railing and gritted my teeth. "And it's not like the pain can go away! Cause even if I commit suicide, I'd just come back, since I can't die! Maybe I should just go and ask Angel to obliterate me, how simple would that be?!"

"All right, get a grip!" Naoi shouted, swiveling me around so we were face-to-face. "Eliri, listen to me. I know it's painful. We've all had painful pasts. We've all died horribly. That's why we're fighting back. Don't give up and try to disappear. Fight back with us! Take your anger and pain and use it as fuel to get back at God for what he did! Don't you want to do that? Don't you want to show God what an awful person he can be?"

I gave him a defiant look. "I thought _you _were God."

He gave me a neutral look. "That's right. I am God. So take your anger out on me."

"Excuse me?"

"Eliri, I don't want you to do something irrational, so take your anger out on me. That way you don't do something utterly stupid, like go ask Angel to obliterate you."

Fresh tears brimmed in my eyes. What the heck was Naoi doing? He would never do anything like this for anyone, with the exception of Otonashi, maybe. Why was he doing this for me?

"Hit me, Eliri."

"No, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I'm God, now hurt me!"

"Naoi, I'm not!"

The boy gave a growl of frustration. "I'm God! I killed you! I made your friend turn against you and I made your friend take that gun and shoot you! I destroyed your life! I took away your memories! I put you in this place! And _I left you all alone!_ Now hur—"

My foot had already collided with his gut, sending him flying back a couple feet and sprawled onto the ground. My mind was abuzz with adrenaline and suddenly nothing mattered. It didn't matter anymore that Naoi had some creepy god complex or that he was asking me to hurt him this much. All that mattered was my anger, which had swelled and made me want to kill someone.

I ended up hurting the poor kid over and over again. I kicked him, punched him, pulled his hair, knocked out some teeth, choked him a couple times, and probably a lot more stuff that I can't recall, since most of it was a blur. What I do remember is that when I was finally calmed down, Naoi wasn't moving. I gave a shaky sigh, knowing that my excessive beating had probably killed him, at least for the time being. I felt bad, but I sat next to his mangled body until he woke up.

I didn't really see when, but I guess over the next couple hours his body had healed because when he woke with a start, there weren't any bruises, no blood, and he had all his teeth.

"You really pack a punch," he said with a small chuckle. "You feel better?"

"Yeah." I gulped uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I killed you."

"It's all right. I've been through worse stuff." He stood up and stretched his back. He looked down at me, still sitting awkwardly on the ground, and held out his hand. "Come on, Yuri was worried about you."

I smiled slightly and took his hand.

* * *

**Should I continue this? I'm not sure if I should or not. Please review and let me know if I should continue, and let me know of how you felt about this fan fiction. Thank you!**


End file.
